


Zupełnie nielogiczne

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Bardzo krótki tekst, o bardzo długo zakochanych.





	Zupełnie nielogiczne

**Author's Note:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla anonima z tumblr! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :-)

Stali sami w pomieszczeniu, z którego najlepiej widać gwiazdy. Trzymali się za ręce. Zwykle nic nie mówili. Po prostu byli obok siebie. Nie jest pewien kiedy to się zaczęło. Nawet trochę żałuje, że nie zapamiętał daty, mogliby robić coś specjalnego w okrągłe rocznice. Chociaż Spock pewnie nie pochwalałby takich sentymentów. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. 

Już od rana Spock zachowywał się nieco dziwnie. Był jakiś nieobecny. Jim musiał nawet kilka razy powtarzać swoje polecenia wydawane na mostku. Nie dopytywał, obserwował jedynie cierpliwie tę jego tajemniczą, niecodzienną aurę. 

Teraz Jim przysiągłby, że Spock jest jakiś przejęty, zdenerwowany? Poczuł, że ich splecione dłonie są mokre. I był pewien, że to nie z powodu jego ręki. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał po cichu, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

– Musimy porozmawiać. 

Poczuł, że szybciej bije mu serce. Zaczął panikować, pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła mu do głowy, zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobała – zaraz na pewno usłyszy, że Spock nie chce się z nim więcej spotykać. Że powinni to skończyć. Znowu będzie sam. Nie chce być sam. Miał ochotę się schować. Spojrzał jednak w jego oczy. Być może ostatni raz z takiej odległości. 

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie odnalazł w nich nic niepokojącego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Spock patrzył na niego z...miłością?

– Jim. Mamy dzisiaj rocznicę. Minął rok, ziemski rok, trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni odkąd pierwszy raz, w tym pokoju, złapałeś mnie za rękę. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem takiego dobra. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym tyle czuć. Nie miałem pojęcia, że czyjś dotyk sprawi mi tyle przyjemności. Chciałbym...chciałbym...żebyś wiedział, że będę tę rękę trzymał już zawsze. Nie dosłownie oczywiście. Metaforycznie. Chcę żebyśmy zawsze byli razem. 

Kirk wstrzymał oddech. Zrobił krok do przodu. Śnił o tym od bardzo dawna, ale nie chciał się z niczym spieszyć, czekał na odpowiedni moment. Położył dłonie na ramionach Spocka, po czym pocałował go najczulej jak tylko się dało. Przyciągnął jego ciało bliżej, objął mocno ramionami. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że mógłby złamać mu swoim uściskiem kości. Całował aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. 

– Jim, to było zupełnie nielogiczne. 

– Przepraszam, myślałem, że...– Nie zdążył dokończyć. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po całym jego ciele. Swój początek miało na ustach, całowanych właśnie przez Spocka. 

– To było zupełnie nielogiczne, że nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej.   
  
---


End file.
